a plane ride and a broken heart
by WritingWithLibby
Summary: Jade and Beck meet up again on a plane / The summary is terrible, I know. Summaries aren't my thing / rated T for angst and a bit of swearing
**Author's Note: This story is the result of sleep deprivation, procrastination, and way too much sour candy, so if it sucks, you can choose which of those you would like to blame it on.**

 **Seriously, I have no idea what happened with this. Just go with it.**

 **Review please. Or just leave a comment telling me to sleep or something. Do whatever you want.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of its characters, so please don't sue me.**

They separated the summer before college. It wasn't overly dramatic or especially heartbreaking for either of them. They were going to different sides of the world and neither of them fancied a long distance relationship. They were both sad, of course. They had been dating for far too long for a break up to be painless, but the sadness was the only negative emotion. They were filled with so much excitement for their futures for them to think much about the break up. The next few times they met up with the group before they went off (except for Tori, who was already working on her future), it was awkward, but not to the point of uncomfortableness.

Their entire group split up and, besides the occasional seeing-each-other-on-a-billboard-or-in-a-movie-trailer, they had no contact for the next few years. They were all successful, at least as far as the public knew. It wasn't unexpected for Hollywood Arts students to end up famous or anything, but people thought it was strange that it was their entire group ended up famous, considering they were all doing separate projects and generally staying away from each other.

Now Jade was on a plane, flying from California to New York with only a short layover in Chicago. She could have taken a friend's private jet, but she had a feeling that was a bad idea, and her intuition was usually pretty good, so here she was a plane full of strangers. Her hope for a mostly empty plane was shattered when the attendant announced that every seat was full. She had lucked out on her first neighbor, who was already almost asleep with headphones covering most of her head. The girl had been sitting in the window seat when Jade arrived and mumbled a quick 'hello' before placing her headphones back onto her head. Jade was still hoping that she, for some magical reason (hopefully a last minute cancel), wouldn't have another person in her row when a man sat down next to her.

She didn't recognize the voice at first (he had picked up a bit of an English accent), but she recognized the familiarity. The voice was someone she knew, or had maybe heard of from some movie or song. However, he clearly knew her. He pulled her in for a hug before she could protest how she didn't allow anyone to touch her without permission. She regained her voice and told the stranger, with a slight edge in her voice, to get the hell off of her. The expression on his face was almost exasperation as he asked

"Don't you remember me?"

She did. It had taken her a moment, but now she recognized the man.

He had grown his hair longer (he could definitely put it up in a ponytail or bun now) and dressed differently, plus the new accent, but it was still him. The second she saw his eyes she knew that it was him.

Beck.

She stared. She couldn't do anything but stare. It was as if her brain had just frozen, trying the process that man.

The man who still felt the same when he hugged her, even though he dressed and acted differently, more like a big shot. The man in front of her was not her Beck, but the man who hugged her was her Beck.

She needed the drink lady to come back with alcohol.

Soon.

…

"So you've just been traveling?"

He continued to ask questions, long after she had stopped putting effort into her replies. She simply didn't have the energy to relive the last few years. Sure, she had some good times, and was certainly doing successful in all of her jobs and was making plenty of money. But she hadn't had a serious boyfriend, or even a good friend in years. She was rich, but she was alone. All Beck could talk about was how great it was to see her again, but she was almost overwhelmed by his presence.

When she became successful, she had left her old life behind, and having him back was a very unwanted blast from the past. From the time when she wasn't famous, but had friends.

She had traded her friends for fame and money.

She thought she was living her dream, but now she knew that being with Beck, and probably her other friends as well, was a better dream to live.

She missed the days when they would find old roads and push her car as fast as it would go and stick their hands out the window and laugh because they were alive and their hearts were beating at 100 miles a minute but they were _alive_ and that was all that mattered.

They were textbook examples of what fame did: Normal people, happy with their lives, continued to hope for more, always for more and more. Then they got more, and it was great. But then, they longed for their first lives. And when you've been ignoring your first life for four years, and all of a sudden memories of your old life begin to overwhelm you, you just break down.

She must have been a sight, Jade West, sobbing on her former boyfriend, Beck Oliver, on a plane. The exact type of article young Jade would have read and laughed (to Beck of course) about how pathetic she was and how she should just get her damn emotions under control.

Young Jade would be so disappointed of herself now.

…

After the sobbing fest was done, Jade didn't talk for the rest of the flight. Right before they separated, she hastily scribbled her number on his palm before running off to catch her next flight.

Then, she continued on her "dream" life.

…

He never called her.

She probably scared him off.

Oh well.

She didn't really care, right?

If she didn't care, then why the hell was she so upset about him not calling her?

Whatever.

She didn't care.

She was past him. She was past the stage where she missed him.

…

She passed away a few weeks later in a car accident.

Beck never had time to call her.

He had been planning on calling her on her birthday, but time took her away too soon.

She died fourteen days before her 23rd birthday.

He went to her funeral, along with all of her high school friends.

But it was too late.

 **Review please :)**


End file.
